harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vivian (AP)
Vivian (ビビアン Bibian, lit. Vivian) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. She is the daughter of Gill and Luna if they married. Vivian is an intelligent and well-mannered girl who dedicates her studying to the development of Harmonica Town. Despite Vivian's young age, she wishes to one day be mayor of Harmonica Town.Animal Parade Rival Children fogu.com Most of her features are inherited from Gill, such as his personality, green hair, and sharp blue eyes. But her keen sense of fashion and feisty attitude come from Luna. 'Vivian's Birth' She will first appear two weeks after you trigger Luna and Gill's marriage ceremony and sequence of rival events that occur before they both decide to get married. After they are together, you will receive a letter in the mail two weeks later from Gill and Luna. The couple has announced that they had a baby girl, and wants you to come and visit.Animal Parade Rival Children fogu.com Go to the Mayor's House to meet Gill and Luna, who will introduce players to their new baby. As a newborn baby, the player cannot interact with Vivian. The player will not be able to do anything with her until she is fully grown up. You must go to the Mayor's house to see Vivian, or she will not appear in the game. (NOTE! She will NOT exist in game if both Gill and Luna unmarried or aparted from each other.) 'Vivian (Grown Up)' After already visited Gill and Luna in their home and been introduced to the infant Vivian, you will receive another letter in your mailbox. This one will come two weeks after meeting her. Gill and Luna are going to take their daughter for photos, now that she is grown up.Animal Parade Rival Children fogu.com Go to Simon's Photography Studio any time after getting the second letter, at a time when the store is open. Here, the player will see Gill and Luna, as well as Vivian. Vivian will introduce herself, and from this point on the player can socialie with her. The player will be able to befriend her like any other citizen. Vivian cannot get any older in game. 'Gifts'Animal Parade Rival Children fogu.com 'Events' A Lesson in Etiquette In the school, you can trigger an event with Vivian if you have two hearts or more. When the school is open, enter anywhere from 8AM to 5PM to see the event.Animal Parade Child Events fogu.com Some players have troubles getting the event to trigger, try walking on the left side of the classroom near the row of desks if this happens. Your child will ask Vivian if "that's" fun. Your child will be referring to the art of etiquette, which Vivian will say is very fun. She's a girl, and it's important for girls to know proper etiquette, so they can stay classy! In fact, Vivian seems obsessed with knowing about the proper etiquette. Your child will compliment Vivian on her advanced knowledge, she seems very smart! There is also an event with Angie that might take place in the school when she is at two hearts. If you get the one with Angie before the one with Vivian - don't fret. Simply come back and try again. ---- Father's Argument This event will involve Vivian, Dakota, Gill and Chase. Vivian and Dakota must have at least one heart, and their fathers must each have five hearts or more. If you meet this criteria, then go to the Celesta Church Grounds on a day with good weather to trigger the event.Animal Parade Child Events fogu.com Chase and Gill will watch as their daughters play together. They look at their daughters proudly, it seems like just yesterday that their children were just crawling! Gill is certainly not modest about his daughter, he claims that Vivian is not only the smartest girl in town... but she's also the most beautiful! Chase immediately disagrees, and the two argue about which one of their daughters would win in a beauty pageant! As they argue, Finn will point out that neither of the kids seem to be paying much attention to what their fathers are talking about. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Rival Children